Holly Jolly Christmas
by KB103
Summary: Right after 6.10. Call goes to Boise to visit Arizona's family and is in for more than she bargained for. Written for Secret Santa at LJ Comm.
1. Say Hello to Friends You Know

Title: Holly Jolly Christmas  
>Author: KB103<br>Pairing: Callie/Arizona A/U  
>Rating: T<br>Summary: Right after 6.10. Call goes to Boise to visit Arizona's family and is in for more than she bargained for.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's, that distinction is reserved for Shonda. No copyright infringement is intended by this story, just lots of smiles and giggles.<p>

A/N: Happy Holidays Walking_Weapon! I hope you enjoy the first part of your two part present. The prompt was essentially asking for a big Robbins Christmas with Callie…hurrah. I hope this is in the realm of what you were looking for. I'm not typically an "Arizona person" (I like her just fine, but writing for her is challenging for me), so I hope the bits of her past fit well. Anyway…I'll stop rambling.

~KB~

* * *

><p><em>Holly Jolly Christmas Part 1: Say Hello to Friends You Know and Everyone You Meet. <em>

"Ugh!" the Latina groaned as she collapsed onto her bed.

"You really need to stop pouting," Arizona commented, emerging from the bathroom with her towel wrapped tightly around her body. "I don't understand what you're so upset about anyway," the blonde commented as she grabbed a small bottle of lotion from the dresser. "It's not like they aren't going to like you."

Callie closed her eyes and sighed. "They're your parents Arizona and I've never met them before. Of course I'm going to be nervous."

Arizona turned around to face her girlfriend. "But you're acting like you're upset."

"I am not," the brunette defended, huffing on the bed.

Arizona raised her eyebrows questioningly. "You so are. You're fidgeting, you're sighing, and you're obviously stressing. When you're nervous, you just keep talking. You're not talking."

Callie's lips twitched into a small smile. "You kind of know me a little bit."

"I would hope so." The PEDs surgeon replied, staring expectantly.

"I'm upset we aren't spending Christmas with my family," the Latina finally confessed, heaving a heavy sigh.

Arizona frowned at Callie's admission, her brow furrowing. She readjusted her towel, so it wouldn't slip off, and joined Callie on the bed. "We could have visited your family, you know. You just didn't say anything." Without warning, Callie began crying, taking Arizona completely by surprise. "Calliope, what's wrong?" she asked affectionately.

"I just miss my family," the Latina blubbered.

"Callie," Arizona consoled gently, placing a hand on her leg, "what's going on? Your father was just here. I thought everything was fine."

"He told me not to come home for Christmas unless I was alone because my mom and the rest of her family weren't supportive," she admitted. "I almost never miss Christmas with my family."

"Is that why you worked on Christmas Day the other day?"

"Yeah," the orthopod replied, "it was easier than being upset at dinner."

"I wish you would have told me."

"I'm sorry," Callie answered, looking over at the clock. She needed to hop in the shower if they were going to leave on time. "I should shower. I'll be ready in a few."

Grabbing the hand of the retreating woman, the blonde pulled her girlfriend back to face her. She placed her hands in the pockets of Callie's sweats, and tugged, indicating she wanted the brunette to bend towards her. Arizona smirked in satisfaction as she captured Callie's lips in a sweet kiss. "I love you," she murmured against her girlfriend's slightly parted lips.

Callie's stomach did flips at Arizona's words. The "I love yous" were still relatively new, and each time the blonde said it, Callie's heart soared to unbelievable heights. She didn't care how cheesy it was; it was the truth. "I love you too. I'll be out soon," she commented before turning to go to the bathroom.

Arizona relaxed as she watched the door close. She and Callie were in a fantastic place and she hoped it wouldn't be too much of a strain for her to meet Barbara and the Colonel. Her parents weren't crazy or anything; they were just….parents. She loved them both dearly, but they had their quirks, especially her father. He was definitely the kind of man that would put Callie through the ringer, just to make sure she's good enough for his baby girl.

Shaking the nerves from her mind, Arizona moved around the room to get dressed. She slipped into a pair of skinny jeans, buttoning them low on her hips. She turned as the door to the bathroom opened. Callie sauntered out in her towel, and Arizona had to remind herself to breath. They had a seven hour drive to her parents' house, and she'd promised her mother they would be there in time for dinner. That schedule could not be derailed because of her unquenchable thirst for the woman across the room. She finally forced herself to turn away once Callie's towel slid to just her waist, revealing the Latina's back.

She began to not care about the potential tardiness.

Callie chuckled softly to herself as she felt Arizona's eyes rake across the bare skin of her back. Sometimes the blonde was just too easy. Callie heard her girlfriend shuffle to the bathroom, probably to do her hair without temptation. After finishing getting dressed, Callie joined the blonde in the bathroom. She noticed Arizona still hadn't put on a shirt, not that she was complaining at all. Callie came up behind the smaller woman, and danced her long fingers across the blonde's toned stomach. She placed a few kisses along the nape of Arizona's neck, eliciting a blissful sigh from the PEDs surgeon. "I'm sorry about earlier. I'm really excited to meet your parents."

Arizona turned around in her lover's arms. Smiling, she pulled Callie's face down to hers, initiating a tender kiss. She didn't mean for the kiss to melt into a passionate embrace, but with Callie, a quick kiss was never enough. A moan slipped from Arizona's lips as she felt Callie's fingers dig into her thighs. Her eyelids fluttered in pleasure from the feeling of the brunette's thumb brushing across her hardening nipple. "Callie," she hissed. "We, um…can't…"

"OK," the Latina acquiesced, pulling back suddenly, and leaving the bathroom.

Arizona sat against the counter, her head spinning, and a goofy smile plastered on her face. Callie had a way of swooping in, and leaving her breathless, panting, and wanting more. She cursed as her eyes caught sight of the clock. As much as she wanted to continue their fun, she and Callie really had to leave in five minutes. Arizona took a deep breath to collect herself, before heading back into the bedroom. She could hear Callie puttering around in the kitchen, and was thankful for the momentary space.

Opting for casual, the blonde pulled on a tight fitting long sleeve shirt, a dark jacket, and tall boots. Thankful she and Callie packed the night before, she grabbed the two duffels, and padded into the great room area of the apartment. She saw Callie zipping up the little travel cooler she bought for the camping trip they took earlier in the fall. "You make lunch?"

"Yep," the brunette answered brightly. "I made your favorite."

"Ham and cranberry sauce?" Arizona asked excitedly.

"Despite how disgusting it is, yes, I did. I made you that awful sandwich."

"And I love you, thank you," the blonde replied, dropping a kiss on Callie's cheek. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me grab a couple of Frescas for the road."

Just a few moments later, the two women loaded into Arizona's CR-V, and pointed their wheels towards Boise, where her parents had retired. Arizona forced Callie to drive because otherwise she knew the brunette would have fallen asleep within minutes of the engine starting. Arizona drove for their camping trip and Callie was awake for maybe ten minutes of the whole drive. The blonde wouldn't make her girlfriend drive the whole time, but she at least wanted an hour or two of bonding in the car.

As a kid, Arizona loved road trips. Her family never flew places, unless they went somewhere exceptionally far, so for little trips, driving had been the norm. Some people hated being in a car for extended periods of time, but Arizona loved it. Her family played games in the car involving the roads; she and Timothy created a make shift table in the back for card games; and the Robbins family vehicle was like a traveling karaoke bar, the awful singing included.

Just before Timothy deployed for what would be his final tour overseas, the four of them had gone on a camping trip. It had been just like old times; nothing had changed. Timothy still couldn't sing, and the trip was just as fun as ever. Arizona had been with Joanne at the time, and Timothy had been married for just over two years. The trip, though, had been just the four of them, and retroactively speaking, that was what made it special. When Timothy died, she'd taken it so hard, but having the memories of their last trip gave Arizona something positive and lasting by which she could remember him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Callie asked sweetly from her seat.

"Just thinking about my family and road trips and stuff," the blonde replied, still gazing out the window.

The Latina squeezed Arizona's hand affectionately, not wanting to push her into divulging too much. "Will it just be your parents?"

Arizona nodded. "Yeah. I told my mom I didn't want to overwhelm you with too many people."  
>Callie looked over, a confused look adorning her features. "I thought you had a small family."<p>

"My immediate family is small," the blonde qualified, "but my father is one of seven children, so around this time of year, a lot of his family will come out to the ranch."

"That's sounds a lot like my family, and I know how crazy it gets in Miami around the holidays, so I'm thankful it will be a bit smaller for my first time."

"Think you're sticking around Torres?" Arizona playfully asked.

"Eh, I don't know," Callie replied with a mischievous glint in her eye. "I mean I am hot, and people are lining up for me."

"Oh shut up!" Arizona exclaimed, smacking her girlfriend on the arm. "That was a long time ago."

"But it was just so cute." Callie whispered her fingers across the blonde's knee. "And for the record, you're absolutely stunning."

Arizona blushed at Callie's compliment, looking away from the brunette as her cheeks turned a deep shade of red. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome."

The two women fell back into comfortable conversation as the Honda continued to speed down the road. They were probably half way there, when Arizona noticed Callie fading a bit. "Hey, you wanna switch at this rest stop? We can eat our lunch and then I'll drive the rest of the way."

"Oh you're the best," the Latina groaned happily as she pulled into the rest area.

After Callie parked, Arizona grabbed the cooler, and followed her girlfriend towards a picnic area just outside the building. It wasn't too cold of a day to eat outside, and the sprawling countryside was simply beautiful. Arizona smiled happily as she unpacked her sandwich, groaning as she took a bite. "I love you."

"I'm glad you're happy with the sandwich."

"It's amazing," the blonde replied. "I'm so happy."

"It's still gross," Callie retorted, smiling as she took a bite of her own sandwich.

"You'll learn to love it."  
>The Latina merely smirked and munched on a chip. "We'll see."<p>

After swallowing another bite, Arizona said seriously, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm excited," Callie answered honestly, "It'll be really cool to meet your parents and just get away from Seattle for awhile. How about you?"

"I'm excited, and I'm getting a little nervous."

"You afraid your parents won't like me?" the brunette teased.

"Oh, they'll love you!" Arizona said quickly, not wanting Callie to think she thought otherwise. "I just haven't brought anyone home in a long time. I'm hoping you'll still like me after you experience this trip."

"I'll love you no matter what," Callie replied, emphasizing the depth of her feelings.

Arizona smiled warmly as she wiped her hands clean from finishing her sandwich. "You ready to get back on the road?"

"Yep," the brunette answered. "How far away are we?"

"A little over four hours," the blonde responded as she got up from the table.

"Awesome," Callie said, following her girlfriend back out to the car.

Arizona steered them towards the interstate, and true to form, Callie snored softly next to her not ten minutes after they got back on the road. A small smile spread across the blonde's lips as she stole a glance at her sleeping girlfriend. So much of her present happiness had to do with this woman. Arizona couldn't remember a time where she had been happier, especially not after Timothy's death.

Timothy was three years her senior and the quintessential big brother. They'd grown up being competitive with one another, and since he was the only constant in her life besides her parents, he became her best friend. He was the first person she came out to, and was the number one source of her support while she explored her sexuality and identity. Losing him had literally crushed her. She felt lost for a long time. The grief ripped apart her relationship with Joanne, and prevented her from forming new ones.

Seattle was like fresh air. It was a new start, and a chance for her to start over. She was closer to her parents, but free from most of her baggage she'd carried for the better part of five years. She found it ironic that she called Callie a newborn when they'd first begun what would become the most rewarding relationship she'd ever had. Looking back, Arizona figured she'd panicked because of her own jitters of actually feeling something, and had been hoping for an experienced woman, so she could hop back in easily, instead of having to deal with the constant panic and babying she'd experienced dating inexperienced women.

She'd never been so ecstatic to be wrong.

The sun was just beginning to set at its usual early time of 5:15, as Arizona saw the sign to turn towards her family's ranch. Steering the car up the winding dirt path, she gently shook Callie's leg to wake her. "Calliope," she whispered, "we're here."

"Mmf, what?" Callie mumbled through her sleep filled haze.

"Oh. My. God." Arizona gasped.

Suddenly very alert, Callie scrambled in her chair so she was upright. "What's going on?"

Arizona merely pointed out the windshield at the horde of cars parked along the wide end of the road. "That."

"Are those…?"

"Yep."

"Shit."

"Yep."

"So much for small."

Arizona turned to face Callie as she put the car in park. "Remember I love you."

"I'm scared."

Arizona didn't reply, she just squeezed Callie's hand and exited the car. Grabbing the bags from the car, she marched towards the house quickly, determined to beat Callie there and give her family a piece of her mind for throwing a gigantic gathering without warning. She opened the door and was immediately greeted by shouts of excitement and bombarded by hugs from various family members. Her eyes steely from her perturbed state, she dropped the bags on the floor, and went off in search of her mother.

"Mom!" She hollered towards the kitchen.

"Oh Arizona, honey, you're home!" Barbara Robbins exclaimed from her place behind the island in the middle of kitchen.

"Mother," the blonde said through gritted teeth, "can I talk to you in the study?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Barbara replied, setting down her utensils, and following her daughter back towards the study.

"Watch the bags," Arizona whispered to Callie as she passed by the entryway, signaling to the duffels on the ground. "I'm going to deal with my mother. Do not engage," she added, shuffling towards the back of the house. The blonde waited not so patiently in the study for her mother to appear in the room.

"What's going on, Arizona?" Barbara asked innocently.

"Really, Mother? What's going on?" Arizona fired back angrily. "Why did you invite the whole family without telling me?"

Barbara shrugged. "They just sort of showed up, Arizona. It's Christmas time after all."

"Technically it's New Year's," the blonde corrected, referencing the past Christmas date.

"Well, they came for Christmas, and they're staying until the 30th."

Arizona groaned. "That's two days."

"Yes it is," Barbara answered with a nod. "Why do you care so much anyway?"

"I told Callie this would be a wonderful opportunity for her to meet you and Dad, not all the crazy relatives. What am I supposed to tell her? Welcome to Robbins' Christmas, don't let Uncle Jed stare for too long, he's not reading your shirt."

"Arizona," Barbara admonished. "Jed is a nice man."

"He's a creeper," the blonde corrected.

"It's only for a couple of days; you'll be fine. Grab some food."

"Yeah yeah," Arizona relented. "You better help me keep the family in check."

"You're in the guest house."

"Ok, I'll tell Callie," the blonde replied, turning to exit the room.

"Welcome home Arizona," Barbara said, smiling warmly.


	2. Have a Holly Jolly Christmas This Year

Title: Holly Jolly Christmas  
>Author: KB103<br>Pairing: Callie/Arizona A/U  
>Rating: PG 13R  
>Summary: Right after 6.10. Call goes to Boise to visit Arizona's family and is in for more than she bargained for.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's, that distinction is reserved for Shonda. No copyright infringement is intended by this story, just lots of smiles and giggles.

A/N: I KNOW I KNOW! It's late. I'm sorry walking_weapon. Stuff happens…that's really all I can say. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. I really tried to build a past for Arizona and give her character some background and depth, so I hope that's what you were looking for.

~KB~

* * *

><p>Part 2: Have a Holly Jolly Christmas This Year<p>

"I'm sorry," Arizona said as she unpacked her duffel into one of the chests of drawers.

"Stop apologizing!" Callie replied, growing frustrated with the blonde's constant apologies. "It's not a big deal. It's just your family."

Arizona frowned. "But they're loud."

Quirking an eyebrow, the brunette let out a small chuckle. "Arizona, your family could not possibly be louder than mine."

"Point taken."

"Let's just try and enjoy this, ok?" Callie embraced the blonde from behind, lovingly dropping a few kisses on her neck. "I know you wanted small; I did too, but I'm not upset about it. They'll be gone in a couple of days, so we'll still have time for just us and your parents."

Arizona took a deep breath, smiling at Callie in the mirror. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Callie replied, pressing a soft kiss on the blonde's cheek. "Now I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

The PEDs surgeon chuckled. "Yeah I think we've avoided them long enough." Lacing her fingers through Callie's, the blonde led them back towards the main house. The ranch was gigantic, having steadily grown over multiple generations of ownership. Though Arizona moved around a lot because of her father's position in the Marines, the Robbins Family Ranch was the one place she could ever call "home". Regardless of where they lived at the time, Christmas was always at the Ranch. She'd grown up riding horses, playing in the snow, and cutting down the tree. So much of her childhood memory was tied to this place.

Her family had been in the country for many generations. Some of her friends, Callie for instance, had family stories of immigration, but the dominant portion of her ancestors had been in the United States for so long, that Arizona couldn't say when her family immigrated; those stories had long since died out. The ranch came into their possession once the family migrated out west to take advantage of the Homestead Act. Since then, each generation of children built, expanded, and maintained the land. She couldn't wait to take Callie out for a tour of the property. It was like a museum of her family's history. To Arizona, there was nothing more personal in the world.

"You ready?" the blonde asked as they reached the front door of the main house.

"Do I have a choice?" Callie retorted, nudging Arizona in the side.

Arizona gave the brunette's hand a squeeze. "Ok, well here goes nothing."

Callie swallowed as the door to the house opened. She was putting on a brave face for Arizona, but internally, the Latina suffered from a panic attack. In her mind, she shrank like a wilted flower, her knees knocking together, but Arizona saw a brilliant smile and a mask of comfort and ease. Callie knew her girlfriend only clung to sanity by a thread in the current situation; having to deal with a nervous Callie would not help Arizona at all. So she smiled as they stepped into the entryway, her ears filling with the jovial sound of winter holiday family chaos.

Immediately upon their official arrival (as opposed to Arizona's unofficial anger filled one), the family members descended upon them. Callie was swept up in a whirlwind of names, hugs, smiles, and small children. She couldn't recall a single person from those first fifteen minutes…except for Jed, because he was indeed staring at her chest. On one hand, she felt odd, but on another Callie felt completely at home. The loud, shouting of family togetherness wasn't unlike her own family. The Torres clan simply favored Spanish.

Finally making it to a less crowded space, Callie took a deep breath, returning her hand to Arizona's. The blonde turned towards her girlfriend, smiling brightly. "That wasn't so bad," she said, leaning her head briefly on the brunette's shoulder.

"I don't know what you were so worried about," Callie answered, kissing the top of her head.

"I remember when you were just four years old," an older woman commented to Arizona, approaching the two women.

"Yes, well I'm much older now, Aunt Gretchen."

Gretchen started giggling at the memory playing in her head, completely ignoring Arizona's subtle attempt to get her to shut up about the blonde's childhood. "You would run around the house naked and stop in the living room to do this dance where you would flail about chanting 'I'm naked. I'm naked. Thank you. Thank you.' And you'd do a bow. It was so cute. "

Arizona cringed at the story while Callie sputtered with laughter. "Thank you Gretchen for sharing that."

"You're welcome, dear," the elderly woman replied moving on to another group of people.

Arizona blushed, burying her face into Callie's neck. The Latina consoled the blonde through her own giggles, suddenly realizing the source of her girlfriend's anxiety. "Arizona Jane Robbins," she chided. "You are something else!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," the blonde answered, her voice muffled given her current position.

"You weren't worried about me. You were worried about your family embarrassing you."

"That's just not true," Arizona defended, pulling back to stare indignantly at Callie. The Latina glared at her girlfriend, biting back laughter as she saw the façade of Arizona's anger crumble on her face. The blonde burst into giggles, hanging on to Callie as she laughed her ass off.

The brunette poked her in the sides. "I'm glad you find this to be amusing, Arizona."

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Arizona sputtered, still bent over from laughter. She stood and collected herself. "I'll be right back," the blonde whispered against the Latina's cheek.

"I'll be here," Callie replied as she watched Arizona weave back through the house to where, she supposed, the bathroom was located.

Callie took a deep breath and leaned against the hutch that stood behind her. She lazily watched the members of the Robbins family mingle and chat with one another. She hoped her position would be out of the way enough so as to not draw attention to herself. She, of course, knew that was false hope, since as the only non-Caucasian person in the room, she couldn't exactly blend in.

"You must be Arizona's girl," a man about Callie's age said from behind her.

Case and point, Callie thought with a sigh. She turned around, plastering a warm smile on her face. "Yes, I am."

"I'm Duke, Arizona's favorite cousin."

"And I'm Mike," another guy, who seemed to be a clone of Duke, added as he appeared out of thin air. "Arizona's other favorite cousin."

"Nice to meet you both," Callie answered, offering her hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Duke and Mike replied simultaneously, each taking turns shaking the brunette's outstretched hand.

"So, are you guys twins?" the Latina asked, hoping this didn't turn into the family grill session of her "intentions" with Arizona.

"Triplets , actually," a woman answered from behind Callie.

"Oh hi," the brunette said, turning around, and suddenly feeling very surrounded.

"I'm Jessica," the shorter blonde said sweetly.

"Callie," the Latina returned offering a small smile, her nerves beginning to make an appearance.

"OK Callie," Jessica said, "now don't freak out. We just have some questions.

"Why would I freak…OH MY GOD!" Callie shrieked as her eyes filled with nothing but black. She felt a hand cover her mouth through the bag as the triplets dragged her through the house and out into the cool Idaho air.

* * *

><p>Arizona emerged from the bathroom, wiping her hands quickly on a towel. The house seemed loud as ever, so she didn't think anything was particularly strange. That was…before she couldn't find Callie anywhere. She went back to where she'd left her girlfriend first, but the Latina wasn't there. She looked all through the house, and even out on the deck, but she still came up empty handed. She began to think Callie was kidnapped. Of course, that was a fleeting thought, until Arizona realized something extremely important.<p>

The triplets were missing.

Michael, Cameron (nicknamed Duke), and Jessica were Arizona's closet cousins. They were her Uncle Charlie's kids They were only a year older than the blonde, so the majority of their childhood consisted of the four of them, along with Timothy, getting into unbelievable amounts of trouble at the ranch. They snuck out to go camping on a corner of the property, probably around a mile from the principle house, when Arizona was eight. They bet dish duties and other chores on the results of their many horse races. Then, there was the infamous night that sent Duke to the hospital with a broken nose and Timothy with a broken hand. They'd snuck out to play night time polo, which was just an awful idea. Their match ended with Duke getting clothes lined by a branch right in the face, and Timothy getting smacked in the arm by Jessica's bat, which fractured his radius. Needless to say, their parents were not pleased when Jessica and Arizona galloped back on their horses to deliver the news.

It was just like those three to kidnap her girlfriend for what was probably a ridiculous interrogation session. The only question was where they would take her. Smirking, Arizona bolted out the door, heading for the stables. She would have taken the car, but she didn't want to alert the triplets to her presence. She was going to kick Duke's ass when she found them. Knowing them, they probably dragged Callie out to the old log cabin, built by her great-great-grandfather Robbins. They broke into it a few times as kids, and it was really cool. It was the first building to be built on the property, and the only one from the oldest generation of homes still standing. Arizona always said that instead of building her own place on the Ranch, she would restore her grandfather's cabin.

The blonde smiled as she mounted Loki, her brother's favorite horse. Timothy said he was mischievous, so the name was perfect. Loki, the Norse God of mischief, also doubled as the namesake for the evil stepbrother of Marvel comic book character Thor, with whom Timothy had been obsessed since he was a kid. She guided the horse from the stable, a couple of sentimental tears pricking at her eyes. She didn't think she would ever be over Timothy's death, but having Callie around had allowed her to at least be able to begin to heal.

Arizona and Loki sped over the fields towards the old cabin. She slowed to a trot as she saw the triplets' pickup truck a few yards away. The blonde dismounted gracefully, and secured Loki to the truck, so her genius cousins couldn't make a quick getaway. Sneaking to the door, she heard voices inside.

"What was your high school .?" Arizona heard Jessica ask.

"4.7...weighted."

"College g.p.a.?"

"3.8."

"What happened?"

Arizona could practically hear the smirk in her voice. "I discovered alcohol."

"Do you have a drinking problem?" Duke asked. Arizona shook her head; her cousins were such assholes, but she loved them dearly. She knew they were just looking out for her; she just hoped Callie understood that as well.

"Oh yes," the Latina replied, "I'm drunk for half the surgeries I perform."

"She's a smartass," Mike commented. "I like her."

"Shut up, Mike," Jessica said.

"When did you lose your virginity?"

Callie flinched. "Fifteen."

"Damn!" the three of them chorused.

"Ok that's enough!" Arizona shouted as she barged into the room, bumping into Duke.

"Oh thank God," the brunette said, clearly tired of being tied to her chair. "Could you untie me Arizona?"

The blonde glared at her cousins. "You tied her up? Really?"

Duke shrugged. "We were just having some fun, Arizona."

"Yeah seriously, Zona," Jessica chimed in, "chill out. She's fine."

"Are you ok?" the PEDs surgeon asked quietly as she kneeled to untie the rope.

Callie chuckled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You ready to get them back?" Arizona inquired, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"Absolutely," the Latina smiled.

The blonde looked over her shoulder to make sure the triplets were arguing or doing something else that preoccupied their attention. "Ok," she whispered. "I picked Duke's keys from his jacket pocket."

"Since when do you pick pockets?" Callie questioned in surprise.

"I'll bet," she winked.

Arizona smirked. "You have much to learn about me Callie."

"Ok," she said, handing Callie the keys, "Take these and on the count of three, we'll run for the truck. I'll untie the horse."

"The horse?" Callie hissed.

"Don't ask questions," the blonde replied. "I'll ride Loki back to the house, and you drive the truck. Ready?" Callie nodded. "One. Two. Three."

The two women stood and bolted for the door. Arizona, the speed demon, beat the brunette to the truck and untied the rope securing Loki. By the time Callie had reached the vehicle, the blonde had mounted the horse and was starting for the house. The triplets had run out of the cabin and jumped down the steps, heading straight for the truck and screaming at Callie and Arizona. Laughing, the Latina, turned the truck towards the direction of the house, and sped past Arizona. She parked the truck at the stables, and waited patiently for Arizona.

"You're family is insane!" she shouted at the blonde who was approaching on the horse.

"I know," Arizona agreed. "I'm sorry."

"That was so fun," Callie said with a smile. "I mean, it was terrifying, but still unbelievably fun."

Arizona dismounted the horse, and grabbed her girlfriend by the hand. "So you're not upset?"

Callie shook her head. "Not at all, especially since we got them back, and their dumb asses have to walk back."

Arizona laughed heartily. "You're going to fit in amazingly well. Tomorrow we'll get them with a real prank."

"Promise?"

"Absolutely," the blonde replied, sealing her word with a tender kiss.

**THE END**


End file.
